


Liquid Hearts

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Showers, how do you tag on here?, slightly posessed ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think really happened during Danny and Ethan's shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Hearts

# Liquid Hearts

They’re hot and heavy, the warm water washing over them. Ethan a little more enthusiastic, a little rougher; more erratic than usual. Danny takes notice of Ethan’s demeanor.

Can see that there is something that isn’t quite right about this whole thing. Ethan’s usually more gentle, more accommodating; his touches more sensual. This feels rushed. Like a mission. Like a distraction. 

He pulls away from Ethan’s lips. “Wait.”

Ethan’s lips are puffy and pink, eyes filled with lust. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says, bringing a hand up to caress Ethan’s neck. "This feels weird."

Ethan grins and pulls Danny into him, thrusting his hard naked crotch into Danny’s. “This feels weird to you?”

A part of him wants to say no, because having his really attractive boyfriend, whom he really likes, press his naked body into his is totally not weird, but there is something wrong with this.

All of it. 

"Not usually, no," he breathes out. "But this doesn’t feel like usual, either. Ethan, you’re acting odd."

"Me wanting you is odd?" he teases. "I thought you liked me wet, naked, and horny?"

"Normally I do. But you’re not acting like yourself, Eth. You’re using this as a distraction."

Ethan pulls away and chuckles sinister-like. “A distraction? To what?”

Danny sighs, “You tell me. Whatever it is that’s on your mind that you don’t want to talk about.”

"What are you talking about?”

"Is this about you leaving?" he says, getting straight to it. He doesn’t want to let this drag on any longer than he has to.

"I don’t want to talk about that." Ethan says, closing the gap between them taking Danny’s hand. "I just want to be with you. Right here."

Danny cups Ethan’s face. “And I wanna be with you, too. But not like this.”

Ethan scoffs. “Not like what? What’s so wrong with this?” he motions between the two of them.

"Everything." Danny practically screams, pushing Ethan away. "God, Ethan I want this. I want you. But don’t use sex with me to avoid what’s on your mind. Don’t use me like that."

With that, his past comes rushing back to him. His past relationships were all about sex. They used him, all of them, for few good fucks and then left him alone with his feelings for an even quicker fuck and better pastures.

Something flashes across Ethan’s face. Something like concern and maybe regret. It’s the most emotion Danny’s seen from him in the past fifteen minutes.

"Don’t make our first time together be about anything but how we feel about each other. Don’t let me go through that again."

"Ok. I’m sorry."

Danny just breathes, closes his eyes and lets the warm water wash over him and tries to drown out his depressing thoughts.

"Promise me something, Ethan?" his whispers, voice cracking.

Ethan looks up from the floor, “Anything.”

"If you and Aiden decide that you are leaving. That for whatever reason you can’t stay, just…" he opens his eyes and looks Ethan in his eyes. "Just don’t leave me hanging, OK? Say goodbye next time."

Ethan backs him into the wall, touches their foreheads and breathes in Danny’s scent. “Promise.”

Danny licks his lips. “Good.”

"Can I suck your dick now?"

Danny pushes Ethan off of him laughing, “Fuck off!”

There’s a sinister yet endearing look in Ethan’s eyes as he watches Danny’s torso shake with laughter, his own smirk forming on his lips. “Worth a shot.”

"Just finish cleaning yourself off, yeah?" Danny says, turning around to grab the bottle of shampoo. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Next time."


End file.
